Star Trek Generations
Star Trek: Generations is a 1994 American science fiction film released by Paramount Pictures. The seventh feature film based on the Star Trek science fiction television series.thumb|300px|right PLOT In the year 2293, Captain James T. Kirk, recently retired, attends the maiden voyage of the Starship USS Enterprise-B. During the voyage, the Enterprise''is pressed into a rescue mission to save two refugee ships from a strange energy ribbon. The ''Enterprise is able to save some of the refugees before their ships are destroyed, but becomes trapped in the ribbon itself. Kirk descends to the lower decks to alter the deflector shields, allowing the Enterprise to escape. The ribbon makes contact with the engineering hull and causes major damage; the section Kirk is in is exposed to space, and Kirk is presumed dead. Seventy-eight years later, the crew of the USS Enterprise-D receives a distress call from the Amargosa solar observatory. They find that everyone, except Doctor Tolian Soran, has been killed by Romulans. The android Data, who recently installed a chip that enables emotions, helps engineer Geordi La Forge search the station. The two discover a compound called trilithium in a hidden room. Soran appears, knocks La Forge unconscious, and launches a trilithium missile at the Amargosa star. The missile causes the sun to go nova, sending a shock wave towards the observatory. Soran and La Forge are transported away by a Klingon Bird of Prey belonging to the Duras Sisters. Data is rescued just before the station is destroyed. Captain Jean Luc Picard learns more about Soran from Enterprise bartender Guinan. Guinan explains that Soran's goal is to return to the "Nexus", the energy ribbon the Enterprise-B encountered. Picard and Data realize that Soran is altering the path of the ribbon by destroying stars, and determine that Soran will attempt to reenter the Nexus on Veridian III by destroying its star—and, by extension, a heavily-populated planet in the system. On arrival in the Veridian system, the Duras sisters appear who offer to trade La Forge for Picard. Picard is transported to the planet's surface and finds Soran working on another missile, protected by a shield. La Forge is brought back aboard the Enterprise, unaware that his visor is transmitting a signal to the Klingons. When the Duras sisters discover the Enterprise's shield frequency, they launch an all-out attack on the ship. The Enterprise is able to counterattack and destroy the Bird of Prey, but takes critical damage to the warp core. Riker orders an evacuation to the saucer section of the ship to separate from the damaged engineering section. The explosion of the warp core forces the saucer section to crash land on Veridian III. Meanwhile, Picard has found a hole in Soran's shield and climbs through, but is too late to stop him from launching the missile. The Veridian sun collapses and Soran and Picard are transported to the Nexus before the shock wave destroys the planet. Picard asks for help from an "echo" of Guinan in the Nexus. Guinan sends him to meet Kirk, who is also safe in the Nexus. Picard approaches Kirk as one Starfleet officer to another, and convinces him to return to Picard's present to help stop Soran. Kirk eventually agrees, and the two leave the Nexus, ending up on Veridian III minutes before Soran launches the missile. Together, they are able to distract Soran long enough to lock the missile in place, causing it to explode on the launchpad, killing Soran. However, Kirk is mortally wounded from the encounter, and as he dies, Picard assures him that he helped to make a difference. Picard buries Kirk before being shuttled to the wreckage of the Enterprise saucer section, reuniting with his crew, and leaving the planet.